


It's not necessary to talk about it.

by Tendermeats



Category: The Walking Dead (TV)
Genre: It just spewed out of me, M/M, Parenting in the apocalypse, The Dreaded Talk, Unholy amounts of sighs & stares & glares, i guess i want more of the andersons, poor attempt at humor, poorly written truly
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-25
Updated: 2020-05-25
Packaged: 2021-03-02 21:48:08
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,897
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24373789
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Tendermeats/pseuds/Tendermeats
Summary: Jessie goes into her house to find something when she hears a noise and realizes she is not alone.
Relationships: Ron Anderson/Carl Grimes
Kudos: 54





	It's not necessary to talk about it.

**Author's Note:**

> I am horrified at the spacing. Sorry. I am actually generally horrified to be sharing this at all since I didn't take it a lick bit seriously. But figured whatever, post it. See how it goes. Also I'm trying to get more comfortable with actually posting the millions of stories I write, so maybe enjoy?

Jessie stormed into her kitchen.

 _Where did she leave it?_

After opening a few random drawers she already knew didn't have what she was looking for, she finally stops and breathes. _Okay. Calm down. Think where-_

There was a thud. 

She went stock still, listening hard. Another thud, _almost rhythmic_. 

She glanced up at her ceiling. 

_It was coming from upstairs, but nobody should be home?_

With everything that's been going on lately she felt inexplicably nervous. _Rick was getting to her. Everything has been safe for years in Alexandria._ Still she grabs a kitchen knife and walks slowly up the stairs.

_It's coming from Ron's room. Is he home? What's he doing? Is he alright?_ She hears a groan and her unease intensifies to panic, she rushes the door jerking it open.  
"Ron?!" 

Her eyes go wide and she drops the knife onto the floor. Ron looks over at her in a panic and _Carl's legs fall from off Ron's shoulders_ before reaching back and yanking his comforter up and over his and Carl's naked bodies.  
She closes her eyes and jumps out into the hall "sorry!" She almost slams the door shut before she realizes.  
Naked _teen_ bodies. _Her son is having sex. Wait._

"Wait. I'm not sorry. What is going on here Ronald?!" 

Ron's face is bright red and Carl has disappeared underneath the covers entirely. She scoffs. "Don't think I didn't see you Carl."

Ron groans "mom, just. Get out-" She puts her hands on her hips and glares. Ron sounds annoyed and his tone fills with attitude. 

"-just for a second, can we get dressed please?"

Jessie nods "yes. You will, get dressed. Then the both of you are going to meet me in the living room." She turns and slams the door shut with her arms crossed. She sighs.

_Maybe I didn't handle that well._

She hears barely muffled through the door "I guess we can't finish real quick huh?" Her mouth pops open at the audacity of her son.

"Uh. I think your mom's pissed." Ron sighs frustratedly. She hears shifting. 

_Better be getting dressed_.

She waits just a moment longer ready to bang on the door and tell Ron to move his ass. _Before I run out of gumption and just feel horribly uncomfortable would be nice_. She hears Carl laugh. "Ron, C'mon. Stop." "Just a minute." 

She swivels and bangs once hard on the door "Ronald! I mean now" 

"Shit, mom, seriously, okay, we are coming." Jessie scrunches up her nose and wipes her face with her hand turning and walking down the stairs. 

Her body feels like a heavy weight and she plops down on the couch. 

_Okay. So Ron is having sex. I guess it's not unusual. He is a 17 year old boy. I've already done so much by that age- okay but-but a lot of that was mistakes! So that's what I need to do. Talk to him and make sure he knows better than to make mistakes. Wait. What?_

She straightens her posture at the sound of stomping down the stairs. 

_Childish. See that's why he shouldn't be having sex._  
She fixes the two boys with a firm look as they appear in the door way. Carl looks over at the front door. _Yeah I don't want to be here either. Tough_. 

He has that sheriff hat back on and it just makes her feel more justified. _He looks like a little boy playing dress up_.  
"Alright. Come sit down." Ron sighs and Carl hesitates "I should probably go-" Jessie glares and raises her voice "I said sit!" He steps over and sits next to Ron on the couch across from her.  
They leave a noticeable gap between them. _Good. Room for the holy ghost- oh God I've become my mother._

"Okay." She starts. "So. You two are having sex?" Ron shifts awkwardly and glares at her and Carl is just sitting stiffly staring at the floor. She sighs. 

"Alright. How long have you two been having sex?" _God. Didn't Carl and his group just get here only weeks ago? Kids move so fast these- this is a damn apocalypse, should kids be moving this fast?_

Ron glares at her and shifts some more. Silence. "I'm not just talking to myself here, Ron." 

Ron sighs "Why does that matter?"

_Smart ass_. 

"Alright then. Did you use protection." She nearly face palms at her own idiocy. _The fucking apocalypse. Where are they going to get protection_. Ron gives her that look she hates.  
"What?" 

She sighs. "Condoms Ron, I know-" "Are you serious? Where am I going to get condoms?"

“Well!" She falters "What about lube?"

She spares a glance at Carl who is hiding his entire face beneath his hat, hands held tightly together in his lap. She glances back at Ron who mumbles and looks away sheepishly.  
"What was that?" 

"I said we used cooking oil." Jessie blinked.

Oh. _Oh. Gross Ron. I cook with that._ She sighed "well... at least you used something." 

There's a lull of awkward silence as Ron casts his glare around various parts of the room, she watches his gaze land on Carl and soften slightly. 

"I know we have had the talk Ron. I know you are at the age-" _I just wasn't really focused on being prepared for it really. Apocalypse_. "-where you are going to be-" She flops her hand into the air in awkward gesture "-experimenting with sex." Ron just stares at her looking vaguely mortified.

 _Remembering the talk probably. What a funny day. Not so funny today_. 

"I just need to know that you are being responsible. Alright? That's it." 

Ron sighs and she can see him eyeing Carl lightly and he shrugs his shoulders "Yeah. Mom. Okay? Are we done?" 

Jessie sighs. "Carl?" The boy flinches ever so lightly his gaze jumps up to hers and he looks nervous. "I'm guessing your dad already gave you the talk right?" 

Carl stares at her. She stares back imploringly. There's a beat too long before he responds.

"Uh. I don't know, about being responsible?" Jessie and Ron stare at him. "No. Carl, I mean yes, but about being responsible about sex. The talk about sex." 

Carl looks down again. Ron sighs. "Mom. It's fine, I've been t-" Jessie glares at Ron and cuts in. "Ron. Be quiet." She closes her eyes. 

_I shouldn't have to be giving other teenagers the sex talk. I'm going to have to have a word with Rick_. 

Ron shifts and opens his mouth again "You’re being embarrassing. Carl and I know what we are doing alright?"  
Jessie sighs. _Yeah. This is embarrassing_. "Carl. We should probably talk to your dad" 

Carl's face shoots up again. "Uh. No."

Jessie frowns. "Carl. Your dad needs to know." Carl scrunches his nose up "why?"

Ron sighs. "Mom. He doesn't want you to tell Rick" He says the name bitterly. Jessie frowns. 

"Because he's your father Carl, and your still a kid, it's the parents responsibility to talk to you about this." 

"Can you just do it? I don't want to talk to him about this." 

Ron sighs and let's his head fall back onto the couch. Jessie bites at her lip. "Carl? Are you afraid to talk to your dad?" 

Carl looks down "No. He's just. Busy. He won't care if you just tell me." 

Ron groans "Carl. Mom, we don't really have to do this." 

Jessie sighs. "Okay. Okay. That's fine. As long as someone talks to you I guess that's fine. But he's going to need to know about you and Ron, I mean he's going to find out." 

Ron glares at his mom. "Only if you tell him"

Jessie scoffs. "Well I shouldn't have to be the one to tell him-" "I'll tell him." 

They both turn to look at Carl. Carl shrugs "I'll tell him, alright?" 

He turns to look at Ron. Ron frowns. "I guess." 

Jessie eyes the two boys. _I should probably still have a talk with Rick. Hopefully he won't be upset about their sons being together. Pete… probably would have been_. 

"Okay. So. What do you already know about sex?" 

Carl glances in between Ron and Jessie. And Ron groans flopping his head back against the couch again. Jessie frowns at his antics. "Ron. If this makes you so uncomfortable you probably shouldn't be having sex" 

Ron sits up and glares at her. "It's just... weird. Talking about this to your mom" 

Carl cuts in "I know about kissing, hand jobs, blow jobs, and fucking." Jessie blinks. 

_Seriously. They've only known each other for a couple of damn weeks_. 

She casts a glare at Ron's flushed shocked face. _Her son has no right teaching anyone about sex. Dear god. What damage has he done._

"Okay well-" "Oh and fingering-" He looks over to Ron as if in confirmation "-I guess."

Ron swallows and looks pointedly at the wall.

Jessie clears her throat "Okay. Well. You need to know about safety and consent" Ron gives her an accusatory look. She just rolls her eyes. "I know it's hard to come by condoms these days, but really some sort of birth control- well I mean I guess that doesn't matter as much between two boys but with girls it does- do you, are you interested in girls?" 

Carl just stares at her and Ron glares "mom"

Jessie shakes her head. "Right. Anyway. Uhm with anal sex whether it's with a boy or a girl you should always use some sort of lubrication-" _preferably not your mother's cooking oil_. She casts a dirty look at Ron. "-to prevent tearing. It could hurt and you don't want to hurt each other." 

Carl nods "yeah. We figured that out" Ron face palms and hides behind it. 

Jessie gives him a dirty look. _Ronald. You idiot, you've even had this talk already what were you thinking_.  
"Okay. And you just need to know that you don't have to do anything you don't want to do, and shouldn't pressure anyone else into doing anything they don't want to do. Sex is a big responsibility. It's important that both people are happy and comfortable and having a good time okay?" 

Carl nods and Ron side eyes him. "Okay."

Jessie nods "okay... there's a lot more we could talk about but I mean. That's what's most important I think. Do you... do either of you have any questions?" 

They sit in silence for a moment. Before Ron sighs. "I do." 

Jessie perks up slightly. 

"Can this be over?" 

Jessie deflates and sighs. 

She tosses her hand up in the air dismissively. "Yeah. Okay."

Ron immediately stands up and takes a few steps turning around looking at Carl expectantly. 

Carl stands and hesitates in front of Jessie who looks up at the boy. 

"Uh. Thanks. For talking to me." 

"Oh. Your welcome." 

He follows Ron over towards the door before Jessie remembers something. 

She leans her body towards the hallway and calls out. "Oh! And don't you dare skip school again to have sex. I mean. It's only a couple hours a day! If you had to sit through all the hours they put me through-" 

She hears the door slam and she deflates sinking into the couch. 

_Okay. Well. That happened_. 

She sighs to herself. 

_Now where the hell is that thing?_

**Author's Note:**

> Really though. Where is that thang Jessie is looking for? And better yet _what_ is it?


End file.
